Hinata's Miracle Day
by Grey Cho
Summary: Siapa, sih, yang tidak ingin bertemu dengan karakter anime kesukaannya? Hinata demikian. Doa yang terlantun dengan tulus lalu membuat ia memperoleh hari-hari yang ajaib. Yang tak pernah Hinata lupakan seumur hidup. Yang membuat ia... DISCONTINUED!


_**Disclaimer**_ :**:** Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pair**_ :**: **Hinata **&** Sasuke

_I warn you, on this fict you must find some typos[s], OoC, crossover between AU and Canon, deviant EYD, etc_

_Imaginate that Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Kotetsu, and Gaara aren't charas of "anime NARUTO"_

_Are you ready?_

* * *

><p>■□▫▪ <em><strong>Hinata's Miracle Day<strong>_ ▫▪■□

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga, itulah dia, seorang gadis yang kini tengah mendekap erat sebuah komik bersampulkan seorang pemuda dengan kulit tan serta surai seterik mentari.<p>

Jangkitan _virus_ _anime _dan _manga_ telah menjalari dirinya, membuat ia rela menyisihkan uang saku demi beberapa eksemplar komik yang harus ia buru perbulannya.

Dengan seragam _sailor_ hitam-putih, ia menderapkan kakinya menelusuri lorong kelas.

_SREKKK..._

Hyuuga berkelereng_ lavender_ bias menarik pintu, menyibak pemandangan hening yang terhampar di kelasnya kala dini hari. Ia terbiasa datang pada saat dimana pelajar yang lain justru masih berbenah diri di rumah masing-masing. Ia selalu ingin dapat menyita waktunya untuk suatu luang dimana ia dapat membaca _manga_ yang kemarin malam ia beli dan belum sempat ia baca.

_Manga_ yang masih bersegel dengan judul Naruto.

_Oh_, betapa Hinata menjunjung nilai kekaguman yang amat mendalam pada _manga_ tersebut. Salahkan saja cerita yang mengocok hati pembaca dan karakternya yang digambar sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat artistik dengan segala makna keindahan terangkum di dalamnya.

Alis Hinata terangkat menyadari bahwa bab dalam komiknya merupakan bab yang ia tunggu. Dimana sang tokoh utama, Naruto Uzumaki, bertemu dengan Sasuke—kawannya yang telah menjadi buronan—di markas Orochimaru.

_Sasuke..._

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Bukanlah Naruto sang tokoh utama yang berdedikasi sebagai pahlawan Konoha dan berimimpikan menjadi Hokage yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Ia, meski mereka hanya karakter dalam kisah fiksi, tetap menghargai Sakura yang saat ini terlihat membuka hati pada tokoh yang gemar menyantap ramen tersebut. Sedangkan ia? Ia lebih kepincut pada sosok beriris oniks milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Tak terbantah memang bahwa Sasuke adalah ninja buron yang kini mengambil alih sebagai peran antagonis. Tetapi, tetap, bagi Hinata Sasuke adalah karakter yang ia sukai.

Lebih dari sekadar karakter _anime_.

Gila? Rasanya tidak. Era kini, banyak khalayak yang haus akan kesempurnaan dalam mencari seorang pendamping. Tak jarang ada seorang _otaku_ yang menikahi karakter anime kesukaan mereka meski dalam bentuk _game_ atau bahkan bantal tidur.

Sayangnya, daya pikir Hinata masih berada dalam taraf logis, dan ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia tak akan menikah dengan bantal atau _game_ berisikan karakter Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, mungkin saja—bila janji itu tetap ia ingat dan ia tanamkan dalam otaknya.

Lembar demi lembar telah ia baca, membuat beragam ekspresi secara tak sadar tersirat dalam wajah manis nan bulatnya. Sesekali raut kesedihan terlampir, dan sesekali pula ia terlihat menggeram seorang diri.

_Sasuke, kenapa kau tak juga kembali ke Konoha?_ Hinata bertanya-tanya. Tenggelam dalam sebuah cerita benar-benar membuat ia terhenyak sehingga tak dapat membedakan mana alam realita dan mana alam imajinasi.

Tak masalah, toh, meski demikian ia adalah seorang pelajar tercerdas seangkatan. Lepas dari sifatnya yang anomali bila menyangkut _anime_ dan _manga_—terutama Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_," pintu kembali bergeser, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan surai yang terlihat liar dengan _stigma_ merah di kedua pipinya.

Hinata mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya pada sang pemuda untuk sekadar balas menyapa, "_Ohayou_, Kiba-_kun_," dan kembali fokus pada bacaan di depannya.

Kiba berdecak sebal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa cukup diabaikan oleh Sang Hyuuga yang notabene lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan karakter kesukaannya ketimbang dengan ia yang setiap hari rela datang pagi demi menjadi orang pertama yang menyapa sang gadis.

Tabahkan dirimu, Inuzuka!

* * *

><p>Istirahat. Saat luang lain yang memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk kembali berkutat dengan <em>manga<em> Naruto yang belum usai ia baca seluruhnya. Hampir seluruh murid di kelas itu memandang maklum kepada sang sekretaris kelas. Ia memang unik, tak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang menghabiskan saat istirahat mereka dengan berbincang atau makan bekal bersama.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Sosok berkuncir empat melongok dari jendela. Menyeru kepada sang gadis yang lalu memekik senang.

Bila ditanya siapakah sahabat yang dapat memahami sifat Hinata? Maka Temari, jawabannya. Ia yang juga seorang_ otaku_ serupa Hinata tentu merupakan teman berbincang terbaik yang pernah ada.

Terbukti dari keakraban mereka yang terjalin sekalipun mereka dipisahkan oleh ruang kelas yang berbeda.

Hinata lantas membawa serta _manga_ di tangannya sembari beranjak menghampiri sahabat.

Temari histeris mendapati manga di tangan Hinata yang belum ia ketahui tanggal _update_-nya.

"NARUTO SUDAH TERBIT?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari Hinata atas reaksi sahabatnya yang bisa dikategorikan berlebihan. Ia menyodorkan _manga_ tersebut kepada Temari.

"Karakter kesukaanmu muncul, Temari-_chan_," bisikan Hinata sukses membuat Temari membolak-balik halaman _manga_ dengan antusias. Karakter yang Hinata maksud lalu Temari temukan pada bab selanjutnya.

Karakter berkuncir satu yang sedikit mirip dengan buah nanas.

"SHIKAMARUUU~" Temari memeluk erat _manga_ milik Hinata, seketika.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama sembari berbagi pengetahuan mereka perihal _manga_ dan _anime_.

Diiringi tatapan bingung dari murid lain yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua gadis tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sepoi angin mengibar perlahan helai demi helai <em>violet<em> Hinata yang pada malam itu tengah termangu di berandanya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengarahkan bola matanya pada lingkaran bulan di atas sana.

Bulan dan kelamnya malam yang selalu ampuh membuatnya mengelebatkan sosok Sasuke.

_Andai, andai saja ia nyata. Aku pasti sangat bersyukur._

Bukan, bukan berarti Hinata tak pernah bersyukur karena hingga detik ini ia belum menemukan Sasuke di dunia nyata. Hinata adalah gadis yang tahu cara bersyukur dengan baik. Namun, bertemu dengan karakter fiktif yang paling ia dambakan merupakan impian terbesar yang selalu ia redam dalam hati karena akalnya sendiri menyatakan bahwa itu mustahil.

Bilamana itu terealisasikan, ia akan sangat bersyukur dan mengucap pujian pada-Nya.

Hinata berbalik, memandang jam dinding yang sebentar lagi mendendangkan irama alarm-nya. Pukul delapan malam—yang berarti saatnya ia duduk berbetah diri di hadapan televisi layar datar sebesar 32 inci. Menunggu _anime_ Naruto kesukaannya ditayangkan.

_TENG TENG TENG! _

Alarm jam yang menyerupai dentingan lonceng membuat euforia Hinata berada dalam parameter teragung.

Namun, sungguh aneh. Bukanlah _opening song_ dari _anime_ yang kemudian mengisi layar kaca, melainkan sebuah lubang hitam yang membuat Hinata merasa pening spontanitas.

_Kenapa aku jadi lemas? _

Sosok Hinata beringsut ke lantai. Namun, sebelum itu, sesuatu menariknya—menarik tubuhnya untuk memasuki portal hitam tersebut. Membuat ruangan dengan aroma kuaran _lavender_ sepi tanpa seorang penghuni, detik kemudian.

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata berjengit. Membuka perlahan saat menyadari sebuah sinar yang teramat menyilaukan menghampiri lensa matanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas hamparan ilalang yang meninggi.<p>

_Ilalang?_ Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Membingkai setiap seluk dari sebuah lahan yang tak ia ketahui.

Sejurus kemudian, Hinata mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Dimana ia terseret ke dalam sebuah portal dimensi yang ajaib adanya.

_CTARRR!_

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak, suara gemuruh petir membuat tubuhnya menegak. Ia menengadah, mendapati langit cerah yang tampak kontras dengan petir.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia kembali berteriak histeris pasca menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Ia tak merasakan sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh moleknya. Dengan kata lain, ia tak berbusana—telanjang!

Hinata bangkit, mencari siapapun yang dapat ia mintai tolong. Di tempat yang asing, tanpa busana apapun. Ingin sekali Hinata menceburkan diri di sungai terdekat jika saja irisnya tak menangkap sesosok manusia di seberang sana. Di sebuah gua kecil yang berada di belakang air terjun.

Siluet yang Hinata ketahui dengan baik.

Hinata memutar otak. _Suara petir di tengah hari terik, siluet yang familiar, dan tempat asing ini ... mungkinkah?_

Siluet di hadapan Hinata menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Sebagai gantinya sebuah bariton menyapa Hinata dengan dingin dari belakang.

"Siapa kau? Penyusup!"

Jantung Hinata memompa dengan konstanta dua kali lebih cepat dari batas stabilnya. Ia tahu siapa sosok yang kini berada di belakangnya, sangat tahu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-sasuke-_kun_," Hinata berkata nyaris seperti bisikan. Tubuhnya gemetar karena hawa dingin mencekam yang Sasuke tebarkan serta keadaannya yang tak berbusana.

Kening Sasuke mengkerut. Kenapa gadis ini mengetahui namanya? Apa karena ia seorang ninja buron kelas kakap?

Namun, semua pemikiran itu tertepis saat oniks-nya menyadari sesuatu dari sang gadis. Tubuh yang polos yang terekspos dari belakang olehnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, _sepertinya gadis ini bukan musuh_.

_BLUK..._

Sehelai kain menutupi kepala hingga kaki Hinata, selanjutnya.

"Pakai mantelku, kau tak mungkin berkeliaran," Sasuke menarik nafas, "dengan telanjang seperti itu, bukan?"

Hinata menurut, ia segera mengenakan mantel pemberian Sasuke—tentu saja senang hati.

_Aroma maskulin Sasuke tersisa di mantel ini..._

Hinata berbalik dan membungkukkan badan tepat di hadapan Sang Uchiha bungsu, "_A-arigatou_, S-sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Hn_."

* * *

><p>Hinata meneguk secangkir teh dengan tenang usai menceritakan situasi sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Untunglah, pemuda dingin itu memercayai Hinata. Entah itu kepercayaan ... atau Sasuke merasa tertarik kepada Hinata sehingga rasa curiga sama sekali tak muncul di dirinya?<p>

Sasuke tak tahu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah cara agar gadis yang kini berada di gua tempatnya berlatih tersebut pergi.

_Agar Orochimaru tak sampai mengetahui keberadaannya dan membunuhnya..._

Di sisi lain, ketika Sasuke justru tengah memikirkan keadaannya, Hinata mencuri pandang sesekali. Rona merah berkubang di pipinya saat matanya merangkum sesosok pemuda rupawan ber_kimono_ putih dengan aksen temali ungu yang melingkari perut berototnya.

"Hei," suara Sasuke buyarkan semua delusi Hinata. Meruntuhkan momen imajiner yang Hinata struktur dalam otaknya.

"Ya?"

"Carilah tempat yang aman. Kau tak bisa terus berada di sini. Situasinya tidak kondusif," Sasuke lalu memasang emosi yang sarat akan keseriusan, "dan ada Orochimaru di sini."

Hinata tentu saja tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Ia merekam dengan baik babak demi babak _anime_ Naruto sehingga ia—sesungguhnya—telah memahami benar kondisi yang menyelubunginya, kini.

Bahkan, melebihi Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana," tegas Hinata sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya pada nampan.

Sasuke berdecih, "Kau gadis bodoh yang tidak saya nyawa, eh—"

"—Bukan begitu!" Hinata merundukkan kepala, "aku ... aku sangat menantikan hari ini sedari dulu. Aku tahu bahaya mengintaiku jika aku di sini, bersamamu. Tetapi, percayalah, aku tak akan terbunuh semudah itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin bersamaku?"

Sang Hyuuga terkesiap mendengar sebaris pertanyaan tertuju padanya. Tentu saja ia sudah merencanakan akan menyatakan perasaannya segamblang mungkin jika hari ini tiba. Namun, sayang, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Membuat ia terdiam dari kata, dan memilih tak wicara.

Hanya ada rona yang selalu ada sebagai simbolisis dari perasaan Hinata yang masih dipagari rasa malu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memajang wajah datar bangkit, perlahan ia bergerak menjauh. Membuat Hinata secara refleks menarik pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," tulus, Hinata memohon. Dengan sinar mata yang sendu, seakan menuturkan bahwa ia akan hancur jika Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku pergi untuk melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan, dan aku akan kembali ke sini. Jadi, tenanglah."

Ruahan rasa bahagia dan haru yang semenjak tadi Hinata tahan hendak menyeruak keluar. Ia tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi. Tidak bisa. Ia berharap dalam setiap waktunya, menyelipkannya dalam sebait doa, dan berangan di tengah ketidakpastian. Hanya untuk bisa berjumpa pandang dengan sosok tegap yang kini ada di dekatnya.

Ia bahkan dapat menyentuhnya, berbicara dengannya, memandangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kini.

Rasa sayangnya kepada sang pemuda bukanlah sebuah hal tak berdasar yang tidak dapat dinalar. Terkadang kita harus menerima fakta bahwa cinta itu datang secara sembarangan, di tempat yang sembarangan pula.

Namun, cinta itu pula yang kini hadirkan sebuah keajaiban tak terkira dalam sejarah Hinata. Yang membuat ia bertegur-sapa dengan figur tercintanya.

Butiran air terjatuh indah dari kedua iris yang berkaca. Melelehkan bergumpal rasa dalam dada yang tak dapat diucapkan.

Hinata dalam ketidakmampuannya untuk mengontrol diri, merengkuh erat—sangat—siluet Sasuke.

"Aku akan menantimu, S-sasuke-_kun _... di sini."

* * *

><p>Jauh dari lokasi dimana Sasuke dan Hinata terletak, seorang pemuda dengan sulur sepanjang punggung serupa batang pohon berlari tak menentu. Hanya ada hasrat untuk segera menemukan sosok sang gadis yang luput—seolah ia enyah dari mukabumi bergitu saja.<p>

Neji, nama sang pemuda. Sudah menjadi kesehariannya untuk memantau Hinata setiap malam. Memastikan bahwa sang adik sepupu terlelap pada waktunya, tidak terlalu larut sehingga ia akan terlambat ke sekolah esoknya. Namun, apa yang ia dapati barusan sukses membuat ia kewalahan, panik.

Kamar Hinata kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang gadis. Hanya ada layar televisi yang berwarna hitam. Spekulasi negatif kian menjadi karena Neji menemukan _handphone_ dan pakaian Hinata yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai.

Harus melapor bagaimana ia kepada Hiashi jika Hinata secara otentik diduga mengalami tindak penculikan?

_Hinata! Kau dimana? _

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note<br>**_

_**Otaku :: **_Suatu istilah bagi seseorang atau sekumpulan orang yang secara berlebihan menyukai _anime/manga_. Beberapa di antaranya cenderung melakukan hal tak biasa seperti menikah dengan _game_, bantal, dsb yang mencorakkan karakter kesukaan mereka (umumnya _otaku_ laki-laki)._**  
><strong>_

Satu fict sebelum ane ngapdet The Lost Heart dan Virtual Love

Semoga berkenan buat ngasih review, _senpai-tachi_!

_Review?_


End file.
